opening my heart
by xoxtellmexox
Summary: Myah's an original charrie my original charrie she's half vamp half witch. She's like my twin sister plz read my fic and review... -MORE INFO INSIDE- Rated PG cause I dont know if something's going to happen next...
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I don't own any character or place mentioned here, they are propertie of JK Rowling hope I could write like her!!  
  
However as I've already said this is an original character fic, her name's Myah so here we go:  
  
THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW AFTER READING THE FIC:  
  
Name: Myah Fawn My parents died when I was four, killed by pure blood wizards that didnt trust vamps. Dad was a blood vampire and Mom a simple witch, when they died I went to live with my grandfather but two years later he died too. Now Im all by myself living this day as the last one. I entered to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, not knowing what to expect. The years passed through and one rainy night I met John, an amazing Gryff half vamp guy, I fell in love and so he did too. Now he's my whole life. My skin's always pale, I have long straight black hair, navy blue eyes and red blood lips. Im always dressed in black, I usually wear a long coat, mini skirt, high boots, tight t-shirt. I look like a goth but Im not. 


	2. Myah her past, her present, but not her ...

*A pale girl's sitting on her desk with a piece of parchment laying on the table and a feather pen in her hand. she re-read her "piece of art":  
  
I still remember the day we met It was just perfect It was just great  
  
I still remember the day we talked  
  
It was so awesome It was pure love Now, my knees are trembling and my hands so too But I know it's okay to give this to you.  
  
She smiled brightly staring at the parchment, then tossed her long black hair back and her navy blue eyes sprinkled slightly. There were no more ideas in her brain for that poem, "I suppose" she thought "it's finished" She folded the parchment, kept it in a little purple carton box and sighted. It was three in the morning and she wasn't even sleepy. The girl looks around to her roommates but they were all lost deep in their dreams. Myah stood up and opened the red curtains of her bed then slipped behind the covers and closed her eyes trying to rest..*  
  
* · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . ·* · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . Run!!! Run!!! Go... *I could barely hear his voice, I was running as fast as my legs could, my breathe was fast I felt my knees failing.* Please leave me alone!!! *I hear myself saying* Please!!! *Mom's behind me, or that was what I thought. I turn around and can't see her. They're getting closer, they want to kill me. I run out of the house and hide in the garage behind a pile of books, new's papers and stuff I can't even read I can't breathe. neither see everything's so dark "Mom" I think while I pass out.*  
  
* "Where am I?" I ask myself, the place is dark but the bed's soft and comfortable. I can't move, my knee's hurting so much. Someone comes up to me and stares, he's a tall blonde man wearing a really elegant suit he shakes his head and kneels next to "my" bed* How are you feeling? *He asks and I try to answer but I can't, my own mind's driving me crazy, hundreds of questions are bumping around in my head. Still staring at me he says nicely* It's okay. rest.  
  
Gran?? Gran?? *Tears began to fall and roll through my blushed cheeks. Gran doesn't wake up and I don't know why. "He can't be dead" I say to myself as I whipped the tears from my eyes. * Im so sorry Myah. *The blonde man says shaking his head* Noooooo!!!!!!!! *I shout to him but he doesn't seem to understand, Gran promised me he would never leave me alone*  
  
* · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . ·* · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ . · * · . _ .  
  
*The pale girl opens her eyes frightened, she's breathing fast and her forehead's full of cold sweat. She shakes her head and sits straight. The sun's setting, the day had just began.*  
  
*She stands up and leaves the bed, takes out her school robes and changes, then starts to brush her hair cautiously and leaves the dorm. Downstairs the Common Room was empty Myah supposed half of the Gryffindor students were having breakfast and the other half, like her roommates, were still sleeping. She wasn't hungry, neither sleepy just a bit hazy and sort of frightened, nothing to worry about. Her favorite seat near the window next to the fireplace was empty, she smiled to herself and sat there, she loved to stare out of the window and feel the heat from the fire. she also loved the way the firewood cracked burning. Sights.*  
  
*A black haired boy with light blue glowing eyes walked up to her and kissed her gently* *Myah turned around racing an eyebrow and faced him* John!!! *She jumped out of her seat and hugged him smiling brightly. John isn't the type of guy that says "Hi" or "ssup?", he never asks for a kiss just steals it.* I thought you were still at Rumania. what are you doing here?? *John sighted deeply and smiled back* I missed you. so I decided it was time to come back. *Myah stared at him for a sec, something about him changed* What?? *He asked noticing the girl's face* Nothing. *She respond avoiding his eyes, she really didn't like changes at all, the changes in her life had been so dramatic and painful that she prefers to keep everything the same* I missed you so much Myah, but had a great time, Rumania is gorgeous you have to come with me next time. *Myah stared at him thinking, she didn't want to go back to Rumania, John didn't know but she used to live there with her grandfather. They had so much in common, John's parents died when he was a baby and Myah's died when she was four, their dads were blood vamps and their moms were witches. The only difference is that he has a brother and she doesn't, but that's not a problem, they haven't even met. John started to talk enthusiastically but she didn't pay any attention. Her voice echoed far from her* Myah??? My??? Hey, you here with me right??? *Myah shook her head and looked straight into his eyes* Yes, yes, Rumania, awesome place. with. yeah!! Here. Uh??? *John raised an eyebrow and continued his story without noticing Myah was gone again. She began to think about her nightmares, they began harassing her a couple of weeks ago, but as the time passed through they were more detailed and real.* What's wrong with you today??? I've just returned and you're like. GONE!! Didn't u missed me??? *Myah shook her head again and answered in a soft tone of voice* 'Course I missed you. *Smiles sweetly* It's just that. U didn't sleep well last night. *Myah stared at him amazed, those were the sort of things that freaked her out about John. They were so similar that sometimes they thought the same thing at the same time and even finished the phrase of the other.* Yes. Thought so. me neither. Why was that?? Well, I had a strange dream. nightmare, I rather call it. *She smiled weakly, the situation frightened her even more than the nightmares.* So how was X-mass here?? *He said following her girlfriend out of the Common Room.* Pretty boring, Mr. Mowsring sent me a postcard. Ohh yes I forgot!!! *John said hitting himself in the forehead* What??? *She answered without paying much attention.* Myah. go to Great Hall and stay there don't move I'll be back soon. Uhh?? *She said following him with her eyes. After he was gone and she couldn't see him she made her way to the Great Hall. Once there she noticed it was almost empty, she thought a quarter of the students were in the Common Room, a quarter at the grounds a quarter still sleeping and the others trying to concentrate in the library. However she sat in a far corner and sipped some pumpkin juice, suddenly a huge owl lay on her shoulder and raised her leg so that Myah could take the piece of parchment. Myah unfold the parchment and gave the owl some bread, she flew away from her back to the owlery. Myah read: Dear Myah:  
  
I'm glad to know you are doing well. Hope you liked the postcard. Laura, my wife, says that she would love to have you here next vacations, I would love too. Susy misses you a lot and sends and huge Christmas hug, I received a letter from her, she's doing well too at Beauxbatons. Hope you'll write soon to me and Susy.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Mowsring She sighted deeply, she missed Susy too. She was one of her two her best friends and apart from Gabrielle her only friend. Gabrielle is a pure blood witch with bright green eyes and black hair, she's tall and skinny with fair skin and in Myah's opinion much more beautiful than her. They met at Hogwarts, in the first year. actually when Gabrielle was in her first year.cause Myah's a year older. She heard John's voice calling her and interrupt her thoughts.* Myah!!! *He was carrying a small box with a big strip. She tossed her hair back and stared at him as he got closer and sat next to her breathing fast.* Here. you. have.. *He took a deep breathe and gave the box to Myah before saying* It's from Rumania. I think it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. *She blushed slightly at this commentary and opened the box. She spotted a small star diamond ring and a necklace, they both glew dim white* Ohhh!!! I love it thanks!!! *She put the necklace around her neck and the ring on her right hand* Gorgeous!!! Thanks again. I love it. You can change the color by concentrating. *He said fixing the diamond laying on her neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated the diamonds changed it color from dim white to blood red. When she opened her eyes the first thing she did was kissing him sweetly it was a really pretty gift. Myah sipped again some pumpkin juice and returned the cup to the table while John started eating some toasts and sipping orange juice.* Not hungry?? *He asked staring at her who was staring at the food almost nastily* Not really. You should eat something Myah. Im not hungry. Im not saying you should be hungry Im just saying you should eat something. see the difference??? Yes. however Im not eating you can't force me. You've got a point.. By the way what were you reading when I got here??? Mr. Mowsring sent me a letter. Another?? The last one was a post card this one is a letter. *She said showing the folded parchment.* Right. *He nodded and looked back at his breakfast. He's plate was full of bacon and eggs, he had already taken two glasses of orange juice and was about to eat some pumpkin pie when his fork fell on the plate and he laid back. Myah was lost again in thoughts this time about her friends, she really wanted to know how was Gabrielle, but she wasn't going to return till next week, she also wanted to talk to Susy but that was almost impossible, something interrupt her again.* What about visiting the grounds?? *John whispered to Myah, who rolled her eyes but nodded gently.* 


End file.
